Octubre
by Melu102
Summary: 3 de octubre de 1913, una fecha en la que se conmemora la determinación y valentía de los hermanos Elric, trayendo consigo una noche lluviosa llena de recuerdos, tal vez, algunos más para Edward.


holu~ Melu se reporta con otro One-shot, esta vez en conmemoración a esta fecha tan importante que es para los hermanos Elric, espero les guste.

Los personajes de Fullmetal Alchemist le pertenecen a nuestra querida vaquita Hiromu Arakawa, si fueran míos, probablemente el Elricest seria canon XD

Advertencia: este fic contiene yaoi, o más bien shonen ai, así como también incesto, así que si no te gusta, te advierto, antes de que te traumes al leerlo xd

Puede que al publicar el fic me hayan borrado algún que otro guion o signo de puntuación, así como también puede que tenga alguna falta de ortografía, pido disculpas en caso de que pase.

Sin más que decir, empezamos :3

Octubre

Otoño, una calmada lluvia se podía divisar desde la ventana del hotel, la humedad del clima hacia que las conexiones me dolieran como los mil demonios, y como no, para sumarle especias al platillo, era martes, martes tres de octubre.

Giré mi vista que veía hacia la ventana, para depositarla en la valija que se encontraba de un lado de la cama en la que yo descansaba, allí también, se podía ver mi sobretodo rojo y el reloj, ese maldito reloj, en el que había grabado aquella fecha, "tres de Octubre de 1911". Aquel reloj que me martirizaba, haciéndome recordar que este mismo día, hace dos años, mi hermano menor y yo quemamos nuestro hogar, lleno de hermosos recuerdos y sentimientos, para ir en busca de algo que ni siquiera sabemos si podremos recuperar, ¿y todo por qué? Pues por mi culpa, por mi egoísmo, y por mis estúpidos deseos de volver a ver algo que merecía descansar en la eterna paz de una vez por todas, por no escuchar a Al, quien me dijo que era una mala idea, por arrastrarlo a algo que era mi propia responsabilidad, y aun así, siendo toda mía la culpa, él tuvo que pagar el peor precio, dejándolo sin un cuerpo que ni siquiera puede soñar, cuando debió ser el mío quien desapareciese de este mundo.

-ya pasaron dos años, ¿no es así, nii-san?

Giré automáticamente mi vista hacia él, me sorprendió de una manera que no esperaba tener nunca ¿de verdad recordaba esa horrible fecha? Tragué saliva, y hablé con un poco de dolor en mi voz.

-Al… tu ¿recuerdas esa fecha?

-¿Cómo crees que no la recordaría nii-san? Es una fecha muy importante –me dijo, con un tono que reflejaba obviedad en cada silaba. Yo solo desvié mi mirada hacia el suelo, ocultando mi adolorido rostro entre mis cabellos sueltos. No quería que él lo viera, era suficiente su sufrimiento, como para tener que estar consciente del mío.

Luego de unos momentos, la cálida voz de Al volvió a romper el abrumador silencio que reinaba esa gris habitación, si de algo tenía que estar agradecido, era de que todavía me quedaba su agradable voz, su amabilidad y aun después de todo lo que le hice, su cariño hacia mí, aun me pregunto cómo es que puede quererme así después de todo lo que pasó.

-Nii-san… ¿hay alguna cosa que extrañes más que a nada en el mundo?

Esa pregunta me había destrozado por completo. Sí, había algo que de verdad extrañaba y mucho, pero no podía decírselo, ya que si lo hacía, la poca fuerza que me quedaba se desvanecería y quedaría completamente desnudo ante él, sin la posibilidad de esconder mis lágrimas como siempre lo hacía. De todas formas sabía que si no se lo decía, me molestaría de mil formas diferentes hasta que lo hiciera. Lo miré a lo que supongo eran sus ojos, tan vacíos, tan secos, ya no había ni un rastro del brillo que solían tener, ni del hermoso color pardo que los adornaba. Tal vez era mi imaginación o había perdido la cordura, pero aun después de todo, yo podía ver brillo en esos ojos, aun si no estaba ahí, después de todo, yo lo veía. Sonreí con un poco de melancolía ante el pensamiento, desvié mí mirada una vez más, y tome mucho valor y fuerza para no dejar salir las lágrimas de mis ojos.

-Sí… hay algo que extraño mucho, Al.

-¿Qué es? Dime –él me miraba realmente curioso ante mis palabras. Yo solo tome una vez más la poca fuerza que me quedaba, y levante mi vista, quedando frente a frente, lo miré a los ojos.

-Tu sonrisa, Al.

Se quedó totalmente perplejo ante mis palabras, mientras yo lo miraba detenidamente, con una sonrisa que detonaba melancolía por donde se viese, desvié mi mirada una vez más, era mi turno de preguntar.

-¿Y tú, Al? ¿Hay algo que extrañes más que a nada en este mundo?

Tardó unos breves momentos en responder, hasta que él dijo unas palabras que lograron que la fuerza me abandonase por completo.

-Sí, hay algo. Extraño mucho el poder abrazarte, y sentir tu calor, nii-san.

De repente y sin siquiera avisar, por mi mente pasaron todos los recuerdos en los que Al me había abrazado, no podía siquiera contarlos con los dedos, pero era capaz de recordarlos a todos y cada uno de ellos, hasta que por mi mente paso el que creí y aun creo, mejor de los abrazos que Al me había entregado.

Lo recuerdo perfectamente, era en pleno invierno, había nevado en Rizembool, pero era tanto lo que había nevado que mama no nos había dejado salir a jugar por miedo a que nos hundiésemos en la nieve.

Ella estaba preparando la cena, y Al estaba mirando la nieve que caía por la ventana, cubierto con una gruesa frazada. Mientras yo, tan friolento como solo yo podía serlo, estaba acurrucado frente a la chimenea, tratando de quitarme el frio con mis brazos. Desvié mi mirada hacia donde se encontraba Al, un escalofrió paso por mi cuerpo.

-Ay Al, ¿Cómo es posible que con este frio estés ahí de lo más bien mirando por la ventana? No entiendo como no tienes frio. –le dije, totalmente molesto. Él solo se giró a verme, y me interceptó con una de esas hermosas sonrisas, que él y solo él era capaz de expresar, me sonrojé al instante ante su mirada.

-Bueno, si hace un poco de frio, pero estoy bien, ¿tú tienes frio, nii-san? –amplió aún más su sonrisa y se acercó hacia donde yo estaba.

-Pues claro que tengo frio, como para no tenerlo con este maldito invierno y toda esa fría nieve. –exclamé, aún más molesto todavía.

Pero todo el enojo y molestia pasó cuando Al se acercó, y se arrodillo junto a mí. Esbozó otra de sus tiernas sonrisas, extendió sus brazos, y los rodeó suavemente sobre mi cuello, cubriéndonos así, a los dos con la frazada.

Mi sonrojo aumento aún más al sentir su abrazo, pero no podía negarlo, todo el frio que me atormentaba antes, ahora había desaparecido casi instantáneamente. Se separó un poco de mí para poder verme a la cara, y otra sonrisa adornó su rostro.

-Así ninguno de los dos tiene frio ¿no?

-Sí…gracias, Al

Rodeé mis brazos sobre su cintura, y deposité un beso en su frente, logrando satisfactoriamente que un sonrojo seguido de una tierna sonrisa adornara su rostro.

Dos traviesas lágrimas cayeron por mis ojos, seguidos de una melancólica sonrisa debido al recuerdo. Al se sobresaltó al instante al notarlas surcar por mi rostro.

-¡Nii-san! ¿Qué te suce-

No pudo terminar la frase, debido a que me abalancé sobre él, y lo rodeé muy fuertemente con mis brazos, mientras las lágrimas no dejaban de salir de mis ojos.

-Ni-san…

-Tonto… no necesitas sentir mi calor para poder darme un abrazo. Y yo tampoco necesito ver tu sonrisa, tal vez no pueda verla, pero estoy seguro de que siempre está ahí. –le dediqué una cálida sonrisa, para después depositar suavemente un beso en su frente, justo al lado de su pincho.

-Gracias…nii-san. –dijo, mientras correspondía a mi abrazo.

Y efectivamente, tal vez no podía ver su sonrisa, pero estoy completamente seguro, de que en ese preciso instante, Alphonse estaba sonriendo.

yy terminamos, si llegaste hasta acá, muchas gracias por leer, adioh~

(Melu se retira antes de morir aplastada de tomatazos xd)


End file.
